Sonic Truth or Dare
by AsteckDaHedgehog
Summary: Come play truth or dare with me, my girlfriend, sonic, and co. If you want to join as your OC check the bottom of any page. ; Dont forget to send me your ideas. Bye!
1. Chapter 1: Intro and Contestant Board

Chapter 1: The Beginning!

**Hey guys and gals Asteck here I've decided to finally do my first fanfic but technically this isn't a fanfic.**

**It's ... drum-roll please!**

**A sonic truth or dare series well anyways I should stop talking **

**Psych! :) OK first of all im going to be in most of my fanfics as a sonic character ^_^ so might as well describe him**

"W-Well since it's me might as well describe myself. I am a hedgehog that has 2 long quills in the back and 5 that gradually go up. They are all black with silver streaks. I am silver and blaze's future child and shadow is my brother. Yes I can confirm it. -_- I also have powers. They are fire control, telekinesis, and the power to go super using chaos and sol emeralds. Oh yeah I can also travel through time without a chaos emerald. I don't know why but people call me naive I guess I get it from my dad. He." says the 19 year old Asteck.

**Wondering where my girlfriend is right? If you don't know about her she is in one of my reviews for a sonic truth or dare and possible an upcoming chapter** **of it with me. Possibly.**

"H-Hi, I-I am Vana the Cat" says the shy 19 year old cat while clutching onto my chest fur for safety.

"Er..., could you do this without holding onto me it'll make this a weird intro."

"Sorry."

"It's OK."

"I am a pink cat that wears a cool pink dress. I am Knuckles and Rouge's future adopted child. I have powers too. ^_^ they are ice control, telekinesis, time travel, and also have the ability to go super with chaos and sol emeralds somehow. Can I clutch again?"

-Awkward moment-

"OK?"

**That was awkward... Well anyway contestants are...**

**Rouge**

**Shadow**

**Sonic**

**Amy**

**Silver**

**Blaze**

**Knuckles**

**Eggman**

**Cream **

**Tails**

**Asteck (yes you can dare me)**

**Vana (yes you can dare her too)**

**Metal Sonic **

**Espio**

**Charmy**

**Vector**

**And those are the contestants**

**Oh wait also I might put your OC in if you send me your OC's info and some good dares.**

**Also you choose the truths and the dares **

**Plus there's a failure door where if the character doesn't do it they go in there and bad stuff happens**

**Well anyway to send truth, dares, and OCs just PM me with OC info or character then the truth or dare**

**And I'll see if its good**

**(Asteck POV)**

Vana: Are you done?

Asteck: Yes...

**(I will be doing it in third person but occasionally in mine or other characters POV)**

"Can we go home then? I'm tired."

"Ok... **_ASTECK_**** OUT!**"

**(Don't forget to send me truths dares and your OCs!)**

"ASTECK!"

"Coming..."

**(Btw I'm fine with love stuff)**

"ASTECK!"

"I said I'm coming. Why are you so grouchy?"

"Because I'm tired and I love you"

Sonic Characters: "AWWWWWWWW"

"How'd you get here?! You aren't supposed to be in this chapter!"

"They took a plane instead of car."

"Oh" kisses Vana, "That makes sense and that's why I love you."

"Awwwwwwww"

"SHUT UP!"


	2. Chapter 2: Rose and The Purple Ninja

**Forgot to put this in first chapters sonic and co is not mine and other ppl such as rose arent mine**

**Yay! New character! Her name is rose! (submitted by Zoey the pink ninja)**

**Rose's Stats:**

**Name: Rose**  
**Age: 18**  
**Species: cat**  
**Appearance: pink fur with white on the tip of her tail. She has violet eyes, and a tuffet of white fur in the top of her head, white ears. She wears a violet sleeveless dress with a pink belt.**  
**Facts: she is Blaze's cousin, can run extremely fast, and can control nature.**  
**She is funny, very energetic, and is very playful.**

****Shadow: So we can dare her?

Asteck: Yes...

Rose: Oh no Anyway my dare is for sonic he has to kiss shadow

Amy: O.o NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shadow: O.o NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Asteck: door of failure shadow?

Shadow: only if faker says he wants to

Sonic: OK

Everyone:... what?

Sonic:Ill do it

Shadow: To the door of failure i go! Shadow away!

-hears screaming-

Rose: Woah

Asteck: I didn't think it was that bad i just put a lot of fan girls and fan boys of the sonic characters in there...

Sonic Characters: You did what?!

Asteck:...

Vana:Lets continue

Rose: I agree

**Next turn of characters but they arent staying **

**sam and nate**

SAM: Yell "I LOVE MY LITTLE PONY!" out the window

Charmy: "I LOVE MY LITTLE PONY!

Rose: LOL

sam: Make the characters play Spin the Bottle

Asteck: I hate my life

Vana: Really

Asteck: Not anymore

Nate: Kiss Amy Sonic

Sam: Play with dolls for a week Knuckie.

Knuckles: I already do.

Sam: O.o

Nate: Dress up as a member of 1D Tails! (and then have that member walk out on the stage and everyone thinks it's Tails :P)

Tails dressed up: Hi Everyone

Cream: tails wheres 1D?

Shad: Umm...GAH I can't hurt Shadie! He's so awesome! Hokay then...what is your fav color?

Shadow: Black

Sam: Wear high heels Vector.

Vector: Yay!

Vana: O.o you want to?

Vector:I love high heels

-awkward silence-

Asteck: Back to game.

Nate: Did you know that back in ancient Egypt black was the good color and red was the bad color instead of the other way around? That's right: Santa Claus is evil :P XD!

Everyone: *gasp*

Sam: Speak English or ride on the ceiling fan

**(ignore the links if there are there for you)**

Cheese: Wazzup

Cream: *faints*

Everyone else: I saw that coming

Nate: Are you the purple ninja destined to help Lloyd Garmadon the Green ninja defeat his dad Lord Garmadon once and for all? (There WILL be a purple ninja in Ninjago, look it up!)

Espio: How'd you know?

SAM: Shadie?

Nate: What's wrong with Shadie?

SAM: Shadow's gonna hate you...

Nate: Hokay!

SAM: 0.0 *backs away sloooowly and grabs her lightsaber for defense*

Nate: Yeah. SAM's a girl. And so am I. What else is new?

Asteck: Your face.

Me: SHUDDAP, MATE!

Asteck: OK D:

**(Dont forget to give me ideas and your sonic OC if you have one)**

**Again all sonic characters belong to sega and the others belong to people who sentthem to me to use temporarily and me**

_**ASTECK AND VANA OUT!**_


	3. Ch 3 Werehogs are better than hedgehogs?

**First up on this authors note is none of this except vana, asteck, and the story belongs to me**

**Second,i have not been breaking the rules it is not focused around me or interactive other than me needing ideas (i now see ive been doing a script format .-it will change)**

**Lastly, im glad you all liked it.**

"Please read the authors note if you didnt," says asteck

"What are you doing," asks vana

"Rose: Hes breaking the fourth wall...," explains rose

"Yep," confirms someone flashing into the room

"Who are you?" asks Asteck

**(Ive decided to put a new character in every chapter maybe 2 sometimes though)**

He's my brother boom,"Says vana

cool," says asteck

We need dares!," pleads Silver

And truths." adds blaze

They are feeling left out.," states rose

**(My friend made boom and he is not fully complete thats why he has no stats)**

Apparently we have another new guy," Asteck says.

**Stats:**

**Name: Beat**

**Gender: Male**

Species: fox

Age: 16

Style: Cold and Dark

Fur/Hair color: Dark Grey

Eye color: Orange

Powers: Acustokinesis, he can create and manipulate sound waves and concussion waves

Personality: he has a mayor silent personality, but he can be very competitive and daring

Likes: Painting, all musical arts, solitude, watching his opponents break down in misery.

Dislikes: noise, having the tables turned, loosing

Fears: fire, falling from high places (not fear to heights though)

Appearance: dark grey fur, just one tail with the tip being white, full body black leather suit, black cloak, black military boots, white gloves with gold bracelets

Welcome to the Game beat...," says Asteck

... any music instuments in the house?, " asks beat

Heres a guitar," says sonic

YAY!," screams beat

-plays all hail shadow perfectly-

-starts to play Taikatalvi by nightwish-

Wow, great," shadow says

-everyone else stats speechless-

Ok on with the truths and dares."Says asteck.

wait," asteck says

-sees message-

no way,"Vana says in surprise

Rose sees and tells Beat*

Apparently there is a third person joining us today...,"sadly says Beat

But i only wanted us to be new...," boom says softly.

-awkward silence-

ok so last guy in this for now is...," asteck says pausing in the middle of his sentence.

**(you can still send in OC'sbut now i will be a little more picky)**

Nate the werehog/human,"Says asteck

**Stats:**

**Name: Nate the Werehog**

**Age: 21**

**Description:**

**Human side: 6'4 with dark brown hair and teal blue eyes**

**Werehog side: 6'4 with dark brown fur and quills and teal blue eyes**

**Powers: control over metal, chaos abilities, mind arts, sword master, can control fire, ice and lightning and can read other beings energy levels.**

**Personality:Nate's personality is like Sonic's laid back and carefree. However if his friends, family or anyone else is in danger he is calm and collected and a brilliant strategist. If he is angry however his behaviour is more like Shadow's until he has calmed down or let all of his anger out. Nate is rarely angry unless people are in danger or someone threatens his loved ones.**

**Clothes: black leather gloves, a brown t-shirt with camo shorts and black and white nikes.**

on with the game!,'yells nate happily.

Shadow,you can have my gun and sword collection. no restrictions. *hands shadow weapons* go nuts

Shadow kills 3 people in one slash of a sword.

everyones facial expression turns to O.O

hey sonic how about a chilidog eating contest? winner gets the super and chaos emeralds i have., says nate confidently.

Yay!," screams sonic.

And the winner is... Nate?!," says asteck surprised.

All the sonioc characters faces turn to :OOO.

so tails what is your iq and what is the best invention you have made?," questions nate.

_**OVER**_** 9000!**," screams tails ,"and the chaos emerald locator"

**(yes i know thats not possible)**

why if you have a 300 iq due you lose to a couple of kids every time you try something?, asks nate?

because tails has _**OVER 9000**_ iq, duh ",says eggman.

makes sense," agrees nate.

silver, can you help me control my mind powers?," asks asks

"yes" says silver.

Blaze, can you help me control my fire power?," asks nate

Duh, "says blaze.

**(woo hoo silver and blaze got something)**

here are some cookies you are just too cute cream," says nate.

YAY!," says cream while gobbling it up

"Ooh! I got one... Nate i dare you to fight shadow!", asteck says with a devious smile.

finally, a fight ," says shadow

your going down!," says nate building up his confidence

Nates gonna lose, says beat. -starts playing im ... all of me.-

GO NATE!," screams rose

Ultimate life form or werehog?," vana wonders out loud

Totally shadow," say all of the sonic characters.

and surprisingly again the winner is Nate!,yells asteck.

He cheated," shadow complains

how so?," asteck asks

he used a chaos emerald," shadow says still in his complaining voice.

NO RULES!, yell all of the other OC's

ok...," says shadow walking back

time for some more dares!,says vana happily.

AWWWWWWW D:," go all of the sonic characters and rose.

Whatever," say asteck and vana.

**lol ive always wondered what itd be like with a cliff hanger in a truth or dare story**

**anyways thanks for reading and remember if all of the characters were mine wed have a ton of sonic games out there **

**and my OC's (some of yours too ;D) would be in with the sonic gang**

**_ASTECK AND VANA OUT!_**

_**ITS OVER 9000!**_


End file.
